This type of lifting truck became known for example from DE 10 2004 047 339 A1, the entire contents of which is incorporated herein by reference, the levers of the locking device form a toggle lever lock, wherein a first lever is swivel-mounted on the frame of the vehicle around a horizontal axis. The second lever is swivel-mounted on the first lever and has a hook section, which in the locked position engages behind a bolt on the inner side wall of the battery block. In the unlocked position, the battery block can be moved out horizontally to one side. For full release, the first lever must be pivoted into a first unlocked position and then into a second unlocked position.
The object of the invention is to create a ground conveyor with a locking device for a battery block, in which a fast and simple battery replacement is possible with ergonomic operation and without the use of tools. The locking device according to the invention should enable use of unmodified standard batteries.